


Not the Traditional Wedding Night

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goin' to the chapel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Traditional Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money.

He never would have admitted it, even when asked point-blank, but secretly, Ezra had been concerned that the wedding festivities might have been… upsetting to Chris.  After all, he thought, it was entirely possible that Chris might see himself and Sarah in JD and Casey despite all the obvious differences between them.  Buck managed to keep the boy distracted from discussing the wedding whenever Chris was around, and it was more than obvious that he had similar concerns, though of course neither he nor Ezra said anything aloud.

 

But even when Buck couldn’t head JD off while in Chris’s presence, it didn’t seem to bother him… or perhaps it was fairer to say that Chris didn’t seem any more annoyed by JD’s enthusiasm than he normally was.  There may have been a few more whiskeys consumed than normal, but certainly not more than Chris’s considerable tolerance could handle.

 

Not that Ezra was keeping track, of course.

 

He kept telling himself that, given his own choice in the matter, he would have claimed that he had an invitation from his mother to visit her in St. Louis for the entire month that the wedding was going to take place.  However, he _had_ neglected to take into account that JD was no longer quite the innocent that he’d first met, and that he’d been around the rest of them enough to pick up a few devious tricks of his own.

 

Another thing that he would have never admitted was that he was fond of the boy, and thus perhaps not quite as averse to staying as he would like to believe.

 

He was not quite the last to enter the church, but the only pew not already occupied was close to the front on his right side.  He sat down upon the hard bench, and was surprised to discover that he was… disappointed that Chris wasn’t there.

 

_I did think he would put in an appearance,_ he thought, settling his hat on his knee.  _I must have been correct in my first assumption… Now I simply must hope that Vin and Buck will keep him corralled in some way…_

 

“This seat taken?”

 

Startled, Ezra glanced up at the mild tenor of Chris’s voice.  Chris stood next to the end of the pew, hat in his strong, veined hands, lips barely curled up in a smile.

 

Without a word – for what could he say? – Ezra shifted over and Chris slid in next to him, sitting close enough that his leg pressed firmly against Ezra’s own.  And even though they were in a church, amongst many other people, and with the whole length of the pew beside him, he could not quite bring himself to put a more… decorous distance between them.

 

No one was going to be looking at _them_ , anyway.

 

Chris set his hat on his knee, slouched in the pew as he normally slouched in the saddle, an appearance of ease that was definitely _not_ in keeping with the tension Ezra could feel in the leg against his own.

 

Before he could even formulate the question he wanted to ask – a delicate matter – Josiah entered in his finest suit and opened the Bible on the altar.  JD followed, his face flushed and pale by turns, hair trimmed and slicked back.  Behind him was Buck, solemn face belied by the way his eyes danced and his mustache kept twitching.  Rather than taking a position by JD, however, Buck leaned against the wall by the front pew.

 

Chris leaned into his shoulder and whispered, “He’s there to keep JD from fallin’ over.”

 

Ezra choked, coughed into his hand, then shot a disbelieving look at Chris, who had already sat back again.  He wasn’t smiling, but a light danced in his dark eyes, and the very sight let Ezra relax.  _I guess he’s not lookin’ at this as a… a trial after all._

 

Suddenly, JD’s attention was caught by something by the church door; he craned his neck and stood on his toes, tilting back and forth to get a better view.  Ezra was just about to turn around to see what – or more likely, _who_ – it was when Josiah’s deep voice rumbled, “The bride has arrived – would you all please stand?”

 

The rustling of clothes and thump of feet filled the church as everyone present rose and turned to the door.  Casey stood framed in the entryway, and for a moment, Ezra thought she was going to bolt away from all the eyes directed her way.  But then she lifted her chin and stepped forward, hands clutched tight in her skirts.  Ezra turned enough to peer back over his shoulder at JD, just to gauge his reaction, and saw he was staring avidly, mouth agape as if he couldn’t quite believe what he saw.  Josiah nudged JD and he seemed to recall where he was, but he still didn’t look away from Casey.  Ezra didn’t even try to keep a straight face.  _Ah, young love._

 

When Casey finally reached the altar – Ezra couldn’t help but think her stately approach was more due to the unfamiliarity of her attire rather than any solemnity for the day – everyone sat back down.  Chris’s leg pressed hard against his again from hip to knee, and it was… distracting, but pleasantly so.  He hadn’t expected to pay attention to the ceremony – other weddings he’d attended in other times had been rather boring affairs, he’d thought… and rather believed it was true for everyone but the affianced couple.

 

But Josiah’s resonant voice held his attention, kept him focused on the words as they rolled forth, warm and simple and earthy, as new as if he’d never heard them before.  At the same time, however, he was very aware of Chris next to him, their shoulders rubbing, the pressure of their legs against each other.

 

Chris’s hand slid sideways, knuckles just brushing Ezra’s thigh, his fingers where they held his hat.  Ezra flicked a glance at him, but Chris’s gaze was fixed on Josiah, his expression calm.

 

After the sermon – brief, Ezra thought, but perhaps not brief enough if JD’s fidgeting was anything to go by – Josiah led them in their vows.  JD managed to get through his with a minimum of stuttering, while Casey’s voice rang out clear and steady.  Oddly enough, watching them, listening to them, Ezra felt his heart twist a little, a clench-and-release in his chest that was surprising in its strength. He swallowed.

 

Chris’s fingers twitched against his.  Ezra responded without even thinking, flexing his hand to meet that tiny movement with one of his own, and for a moment, there was nothing but the rough slide of Chris’s skin against his own.

 

Then Josiah rumbled, “You may kiss your bride.”  From the pointed look that JD shot Buck before leaning forward, Ezra knew that Buck had been trying to give him suggestions.  He couldn’t quite control his grin, and knew he wasn’t the only one amused when he felt Chris’s body shake next to him.

 

Thankfully, rather than taking Buck’s advice, whatever it had been, JD kept the kiss short.  When he pulled back, it was with a tremulous smile, and Casey’s answering grin was wide and bright.

 

“Congratulations, JD, Casey,” Josiah said, with a toothy smile of his own.  “You are now married.”  He made a small shooing motion with one hand.  “Time to start your new life.”

 

As everyone stood again to honor the newly wedded couple on their way to the church door, Ezra leaned close to whisper in Chris’s ear, “Do you suppose they’ll be able to figure out what the weddin’ night is for?”

 

Chris turned so no one else would notice his smirk.  “Oh, I imagine so,” he replied dryly.  “Buck’s prob’ly told JD everything he knows.”

 

“I believe that’s exactly my point.”  He grinned as Chris snorted with laughter.

 

Then Chris was leaning close in turn, and the humor faded from his face, replaced by a hot, intense look that Ezra knew well.  “After the festivities, I’ll come by,” he said, so quietly that Ezra almost didn’t hear him.

 

Ezra wet his lips and gave a tiny nod.  Chris nodded in return and made his way out of the church, checking his stride and shuffling behind the townsfolk as they left.

 

Ezra stared after him for a moment, wondering at the odd formality – Chris rarely announced his intentions – when another thought struck him, one that had him shaking his head and staring down at his hat to hide his grin.

 

_I guess JD and Casey aren’t the only ones havin’ a not-so-traditional weddin’ night tonight…_

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [Author's choice, author's choice, not the traditional wedding night](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/56877.html?thread=2626349#cmt2626349)


End file.
